Koncept serveru Legenda RP
Koncept casual RP serveru Legenda 'Současnost' Herní svět WotLK zůstává celý otevřen všem hráčům jak pro PvE, tak PvP i RP, aby bylo umožněno stávajícím hráčům ze Soulwellu poměrně plynule zachovat své stávající RP a postavy z listopadu 2013 beze změn a pokračovat v plánovaných i probíhajících eventech. Tato klasická WotLK mapa je "open world", tedy jsou na ni vítáni i neRP hráči, kteří nenarušují úmyslně roleplay hru. Krom běžného WotLK obsahu tato mapa bude postkytovat i některé custom úpravy pro RP (oblasti upravené noggitem, spawn GH a PH, možnost transmogu gearu za honory, emblémy etc.) Zóny upravené noggitem jsou pokládány za RP zóny a je v nich vyžadována RP hra a dodržování RP pravidel. Elrendar_Falls.jpg|''Elrendar Falls'' WoWScrnShot_060815_001346.jpg|''Cesta na dolní nádvoří'' WoWScrnShot_060815_001224.jpg|''Taurení část a pekárna'' WoWScrnShot_060815_001317.jpg|''Kovárna'' WoWScrnShot_060815_001302.jpg|''Tržiště na dolním nádvoří'' WoWScrnShot_060815_001427.jpg|''Obchod s tabákem a dýmkami'' Elrendar_Keep_ve_vystavbe_pohled_z_morovych_zemi.jpg|''Ve výstavbě - pohled z Morových Zemí'' Elrendar_Keep_ve_vystavbe.jpg|''Ve výstavbě - horní nádvoří'' Elrendar_Keep_trziste_dolni_nadvori (2).jpg|''Cukrářka teprve vybaluje zboží...'' Elrendar_Keep_trziste_dolni_nadvori (3).jpg|''Bylinky'' Elrendar_Keep_trziste_dolni_nadvori (4).jpg|''Exotické ovoce a dovozová vína'' Elrendar_Keep_trziste_dolni_nadvori (5).jpg|''Koberečky, rohože a goblény'' ^749409D6FD4A323B71DFAEAE37DCC64F33656AB825587FFEDF^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg|''Ve výstavbě - jezero Elrendar'' Elrendar_Keep_cviciste_pro_melee_hhorni_nadvori.jpg|''Cvičiště pro melee na horním nádvoří'' cvicny_terc_ogr.jpg|''Ogre practice target'' 'Svět minulosti' Mapa vytvořná v noggitu pro oblast Warcraft 1 odpovídá vzhledem, bytostmi a lokacemi době z období novely Poslední strážce a začátku hry Warcraft 1: Orcs and Humans. Na této mapě budou odehrávány eventy a historické události spadající do této doby. Mapa se drží známého lore a byla doplněna o custom zálažitosti, které mezery v lore doplňují (umístění školy, kde se učil Balzamovač, vymýšlení toho, co bývalo na místech, kde jsou ve WoW jen trosky... a tak podobně). Hráči zde budou mít možnost hrát scénářovou postavu přímo z éry První války (což s sebou nese omezení týkající se volby rasy, classy atd.), nebo roli "návštěvníka" z budoucnosti (WotLK éra), který však nesmí prozradit svou existenci a totožnost ani původ, ani šířit informace o věcech budoucích či významným způsobem ovlivnit historické události. (Herně ala eventy v Caverns of Time) Duskwood_cesta.jpg|''Duskwood - nová cesta'' Duskwood_cesta_puvodni.jpg|''Duskood - původní cesta'' Duskwood_Grand_Hamlet.jpg|''Duskwood - Grand Hamlet'' Duskwood_Grand_Hamlet_3.jpg|''Duskwood - Grand Hamlet - detail'' Duskwood_Grand_Hamlet_budouci_Darkshire_celkovy_pohled.jpg|''Duskwood - Grand Hamlet - celkový pohled'' Duskwood-Ravenhill_opatstvi_skola_balzamovacu.jpg|''Raven Hill - opatství a škola balzamovačů'' Duskwood_Ravenhill_puvodni.jpg|''Původní Raven Hill'' Duskwood_Ravenhill.jpg|''Raven Hill'' Grand_Hamlet_gypsy_camp.jpg|''Grand Hamlet - gypsy camp'' Grand_Hamlet_gypsy_camp_detail.jpg|Gypsy camp - detail Duskwood_pila.jpg|''Duskwood - pila'' Redridge_hostinec_Three_Corners (1).jpg|''Redridge - Three Corners Inn'' Redridge_Lakeshire (1).jpg|''Výstavba Lakeshire'' Redridge_Lakeshire (5).jpg|''Lakeshire'' Redridge_samota_u_lesa.jpg|''Redridge - Na samotě u lesa'' Redridge_Stonewatch_Keep (3).jpg|''Redridge - Stone Watch Keep'' Redridge_pila.jpg|''Redridge - pila'' Redridge_tabor_renegatu.jpg|''Redridge - renegade camp'' Redridge_tabor_trolich_zvedu_ze_Swamp (1).jpg|''Redridge - trolí invaze?'' Redridge_hostinec_Three_Corners (3).jpg|Redridge - Three Corners Inn Swamp_of_Sorrows_aliancni_zakladna.jpg|''Swamp of Sorrows - Aliance'' Swamp_of_Sorrows_troli_sidlo_u_tunelu_do_Redridge (1).jpg|''Swamp of Sorrows - trolové poblíž tunelu'' Swamp_of_Sorrows_Bogwarts (1).jpg|''Swamp of Sorrows - Bogwarts'' Swamp_of_Sorrows_Bogwarts (2).jpg|''Bogwarts'' Swamp_of_Sorrows_piratska_zakladna (3).jpg|''Swamp of Sorrows - piráti'' Swamp_of_Sorrows_proklety_dul1.jpg|''Swamp of Sorrows - strašidelný důl'' Swamp_of_Sorrows_opustena_ves.jpg|''Swamp of Sorrows - opuštěná osada'' 'Custom modifikace hry, které nabízíme:' thumb|336px|Opening of the Dark Portal *transmog v Dalaranu - Underbelly (za honor pointy i emblémy) *mezifrakční party pro DF *mezifrakční aukce *mezifrakční BG *world channel a RP channel spojený pro obě frakce *custom úpravy RP postav (zvětšení, zmenšení, skin dítěte či nehratelné rasy - s jistými omezeními a po schválení týmem, za RP body) *GH (guild house s innkeeperem, vendory, bankou, kovárnou atd. možný i pro non RP guild, ale musí splňovat požadavky pro spawn podle pravidel RP) *PH (player house - 1 hráč smí mít jen 1 na jedné frakci - pouze pro roleplayery) *RP itemy (umožňující například proměnu ve vlka/tygra pro zvěromága atd. - pouze pro roleplayery) Kategorie:Roleplay_ve_World_of_Warcraft